


Stairway

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: @beastlycheese prompted Rumbelle and Stairway to Heaven.





	Stairway

Belle hadn’t touched her guitar in he couldn’t remember how long, but now with Storybrooke as settled as it was ever likely to be she picked it up and plucked a few strings. Rumple leaned against the doorframe, a contented smile curving his lips as Gideon’s eyes lit up at the instrument.

“You can play Mother?”

Belle gave him a warm smile; “It’s been a while, but yes.”

As she tuned the guitar Gideon said; “I learnt how to play the fiddle from one of the other children in…”

He trailed off, still uncomfortable saying his grandmother’s name. Rumple stepped forward and gave his son’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sure your mother could teach you, if you’d like?”

A smile bloomed on Gideon’s face; “I would like that a lot. Can you play Father?”

Belle snorted and Rumple laughed, “Oh no, not a note. I’ve got a tin ear when it comes to music. Don’t even sing in the shower, any musical talent you’ve got from your mother.”

A sly smile tugged at Belle’s lips. She strummed a few notes. Rumple took it as the cue she intended and sternly said; “Denied!”

“Father!”

“Oh no Gid, it’s a movie quote.”

Rumple laughed and conjured a second guitar, “Why don’t you two jam while I start dinner. ‘Wayne’s World’ for movie night, hey sweetheart?”

She played the opened notes to Stairway to Heaven and nodded.


End file.
